Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production method for a stainless steel containing member, and the stainless steel containing member.
Description of the Background Art
Stainless steel is a material excellent in corrosion resistance (rust resistance) and heat resistance, and is used in a wide range of daily necessaries to industrial products and industrial facilities. Conventionally, in view of design and corrosion resistance, surfaces of stainless steel members used for various purposes are normally mirror-finished by polishing or the like.
However, in recent years, a demand arises with regard to a life in highly clean and hygienic environment, and accordingly, it is proposed to satin-finish a surface of stainless steel (provide surface unevenness) to provide a property with which fingerprints are less recognizable (this property is also referred to as “fingerprint concealing property” in the present specification) and to provide stain resistance, (for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No, 11-226606 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-168655).